cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pioneer Village
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Pioneer Village is a growing, developing, and old nation at 221 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pioneer Village work diligently to produce Uranium and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Pioneer Village is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Pioneer Village to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Pioneer Village allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Pioneer Village. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pioneer Village will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History This history of Pioneer Village is one where a country has prospered but fell back with many different setbacks. Early History The earliest history can be traced back just over 500 years. Although records are very minimal there are some things that can be confirmed. Hunter the Great was the founder of the great empire after finding uncharted lands and brought many of his backers. In the early years of Pioneer Village it had just a capital city, Kentucky, and a few outlying areas. In years time it began to expand and produce a great military force and aligned itself with some of the other stronger nations. The Split A few years back the citizens of Pioneer Village were beginning to become crowded and wanted to venture out to other places but chose to go to a whole new planet. They landed on the Planet Bob. They were quick to gain success and began growing on Planet Bob in very short time. Then just months after landing on Planet Bob, all contact with the motherland was lost and the colony soon fell apart. After Losing Contact The citizens of Pioneer Village, mainly the government of Kentucky, were worried about the colony and fear the worse. They weren't able to worry for to long as a war soon broke out. This war put many great nations against each other. Even with an alliance backing the country was torn apart an citizens fled to other nations. The Reunion The citizens that had fled Pioneer Village went to other nations but tended to go in packs. One of these packs was curious about what had happened after the split and wanted to find out what had happened to the fallen colony. They ventured to Planet Bob just like their ancestors had, but instead of finding undisturbed land they found a great ruin. The people were stunned at what happened. They made plans to rebuild the city and those plans worked. The great empire that had once been one of the strongest empires was on its way back up to greatness once again.